


Pictures

by angel_vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "pictures/photographs."  Originally submitted to HP100 in September 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Poor Substitute

_Hagrid_

He patted the owl, fourth to appear at his window in the last twenty-two minutes, as gently as he could manage, then handed it a bit of crumpet from his plate as it shook itself and ruffled its feathers in preparation of leaving.

As the owl leapt from the window casement, spreading its wings and soaring into flight, Hagrid turned away and reclaimed his seat, pushing his mug of tea away to make room for the parcel he’d been sent.

And watched as six photos of James Potter slipped out.

A poor substitute for a family, but a start...


	2. A Poor Substitute (Deux)

_Arabella_

_"If you have pictures that you’re willing to give me, I’d be obliged."_

She shook her head slowly, smiling sadly, thinking of green eyes and a scar - a legacy - no boy should have. Gently nudging Mr. Tibbles off of her lap, she shuffled over to her desk and rummaged in a pigeonhole.

The street had been lightless, her eyes full, but she had seen. Just as she had seen _that woman_ throw out that same picture the next day.

She’d rescued it. James and Lily waved, smiling, baby Harry between them. She’d known Harry would want it someday.


	3. A Poor Substitute (Trois)

_Remus_

He crumpled the note, taking satisfaction in the parchment crinkling loudly under the pressure of his hand.

_If you have any pictures..._

He did, somewhere, thrown in a box and shoved into a corner of the attic, in an attempt to forget. Why now, when he’d come so close to patching the still too raw wound?

But it was for Harry.

The boy he’d loved as his own, and who had no memories, no mementos of the parents, the godfather, the "uncle" who’d adored him.

So Remus, knowing when to fold, sighed and trudged up the stairs to the attic.


	4. Family Portrait

_Molly_

They were all so young; Ginny was just out of nappies. Fred and George were putting "bunny-ears" behind each other’s head, Bill was distracting little Ron with a wooden train, Percy was holding Ginny as Charlie made faces at her to keep her smiling.

And Arthur, dear Arthur, less gray, hair a little thicker, fewer worry-lines carving themselves into a well-loved face.

She’d snapped the photograph; she loathed being in them. She wasn’t the photogenic type.

Her family was slipping through her fingers. Four sons worked, one never wrote, two at home.

Leaving her with only pictures.


	5. He's at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight profanity.

_Sirius_

That bastard; that flaming bastard. Still alive, still free, still untouched...

Sirius fought to keep his face clear of the sudden white-hot rage slamming against his rib-cage, rendering him speechless.

Rat bastard.

If not for him - coward, murderer, traitor, Judas - Sirius wouldn’t be rotting in a cell of the most notorious wizard prison, he would be giving Harry the life he should have. Hell, Prongs and Red...

_Prongs..._

Rat _bastard._

He rested his eyes once more on the furry form he knew so well, then summoned a debonair smile.

"Leave your paper, won’t you? I miss doing the crossword."


End file.
